Strikestone
|pastaffie=The Kin, ThunderClan (temporarily), SkyClan |age=Unknown |death=Unknown |kit=''Unknown'' |apprentice=Strikepaw |warrior=Strikestone |rogue=Strikestone |mother=Dawnpelt |father=Crowfrost |brother=Juniperclaw |sister=Sleekwhisker |mentor=Wasptail |apps=Unknown |livebooks=''The Apprentice's Quest, ''Thunder and Shadow, Shattered Sky, Darkest Night, River of Fire, Tigerheart's Shadow |deadbooks=Unknown }}Strikestone is a brown-striped tabby tom with a white belly and paws, and amber eyes.Revealed on Kate's Blog He is born to Dawnpelt and Crowfrost, and is a ShadowClan apprentice under the name of Strikepaw, along with his siblings, Juniperpaw and Sleekpaw, with his mentor being Wasptail. He agrees with Needlepaw's rebellion that ShadowClan needs to be feared again, he stays in ShadowClan with his family rather then leaving with Juniperpaw, Sleekpaw, and Needlepaw. Afterwards, he completes his apprentice training and becomes a warrior, Strikestone, and is the only one of his siblings to formally be granted the name. Eventually, Darktail takes over ShadowClan, and Strikestone reluctantly stays with him to be with Dawnpelt rather then leaving with his leader and grandfather, Rowanstar. He eventually escapes to ThunderClan with Juniperclaw, but Dawnpelt does not make it, and Sleekwhisker stays loyal to Darktail. Strikestone eventually participates in driving out the Kin, and rejoins ShadowClan once Darktail is killed. However, he, along with the majority of ShadowClan, believe that Rowanstar is not a strong leader and only takes orders from the deputy, Tigerheart, who is also his uncle. Tigerheart eventually disappears, and Rowanstar disbands ShadowClan, merging ShadowClan with SkyClan, making Strikestone a SkyClan warrior. Sleekwhisker returns to the Clans, and convinces Strikestone and Juniperclaw that she has better intentions, but is revealed that this was a lie in order to exact revenge on Rowanclaw, who is killed during a battle. Eventually, Tigerheart returns, but has died due to internal injuries, saddening Strikestone. However, Tigerheart is revived to become Tigerstar, and is made ShadowClan's leader, and Strikestone rejoins his former Clan. History In the Super Editions ''Tigerheart's Shadow :Strikestone beckons to Snakepaw, who appears anxious after Tawnypelt is injured by Scorchfur. He tells the apprentice he's taking her hunting, and waves his tail. Tigerheart realizes his nephew is trying divert Snakepaw's attention from her injured mentor, and feels grateful for him doing so. Snakepaw asks the dark tabby if her littermates, Whorlpaw and Flowerpaw can come. Strikestone warily eyes their mentors, Scorchfur and Juniperclaw, and says they can hunt together, as the fresh-kill pile needs filling and the apprentices, whom he refers to as youngsters, can learn to hunt in groups. :Strikestone eyes Scorchfur warily, and Tigerheart wonders if Scorchfur is still enraged enough to claw at his Clanmates' eyes. However, Scorchfur simply dips his head and grunts his approval. The dark gray tom then leads the three apprentices and Juniperclaw out of the camp, Strikestone following behind them. However, Tigerheart stops the brown striped tom, and purrs his thanks. Strikestone dips his head, and tells the deputy to not mention it, and follows his Clanmates out of the camp. :He is later on a patrol with Grassheart, Snakepaw, Tigerheart, and his brother Juniperclaw. He is present when Plumwillow goes across the border and catches a rabbit, but is more observant compared to his fellow Clanmates, who are ready to fight. Tigerheart tells Plumwillow to keep the rabbit. Snakepaw glances at Strikestone, and the warrior shrugs, stating that Tigerheart was the deputy. Afterwards, Strikestone nudges Snakepaw back into the undergrowth. :He is selected by Rowanstar to go to SkyClan. After Rowanstar and Leafstar agree that SkyClan will give ShadowClan a rabbit, Strikestone says that at least they get a rabbit without bloodshed, while Juniperclaw says he hopes they could have given SkyClan a few scratches, and the two littermates pad ahead of the rest of the cats, before being followed by Grassheart, Snowbird, Flowerpaw and Snakepaw. :His uncle, Tigerheart, returns to ShadowClan, and is now the new leader under the new name of Tigerstar. Tigerstar sees Strikestone sitting with Juniperclaw and Stonewing, and sees the three of them eyeing him warily. The dark tabby assures them that he will make ShadowClan strong again, and gives a short speech. Strikestone remains silent afterwards along with his Clanmates until Juniperclaw starts chanting their uncle's name, and Strikestone follows suite in yowling his name with the rest of his Clan. In the ''A Vision of Shadows arc ''The Apprentice's Quest : However, he is mentioned during a Gathering. When it is Rowanstar's turn to speak, he announces that Stonewing and Wasptail have newly become warriors. After the Clans cheer for them, Rowanstar goes on that four kits have been made apprentices, and announces that Beepaw is apprenticed to Dawnpelt, Sleekpaw to Tigerheart, Juniperpaw to Stonewing, and Strikepaw to Wasptail. :However, instead of yowling to congratulate the new apprentices, a murmur of surprise rises from all the cats below. Onestar looks at the ShadowClan leader and disapprovingly asks if ShadowClan is really having brand new warriors mentor apprentices. Rowanstar retorts that when a ShadowClan cat is made a warrior, they are ready for anything. Thunder and Shadow :Strikepaw intently practices battle moves with Beepaw, and as such he doesn't notice the ThunderClan patrol walking into the camp. When Alderpaw is given permission to visit the nursery, Strikepaw and Beepaw finished practicing and watch the ThunderClan apprentice with narrowed eyes. :After Needlepaw and Violetkit return from visiting the rogues, Rowanstar reprimands Needlepaw for breaking the rule. As Needlepaw retorts how dumb of a rule that is, Juniperpaw, Sleekpaw, Strikepaw, and Yarrowpaw pad closer to her with interest. Violetkit notes the apprentices probably planned the rebellion that Needlepaw started. When Crowfrost, his father, mutters why ShadowClan couldn't have smarter apprentices, Strikepaw and Sleekpaw hiss at him, asking if he was calling them dumb. :Strikepaw continues to snarl if he treated his kits better then they might've tried harder in their training. He threatens by reminding his father there are just as many apprentices than warriors, and the deputy would be wise to show some respect. He agrees with his littermates how ShadowClan has softened severely throughout the moons, and how the elder, Ratscar, used to tell stories of how feared ShadowClan used to be. The rebellion temporarily ends with Rowanstar ordering Needlepaw to take care of the elders. :Violetkit hears Wasptail call to Strikepaw and Yarrowpaw because their father is ordering the day's patrols. :When Violetkit is looking for somebody to talk to, she wonders if Strikepaw would talk to her. However, she spots the tabby tom not paying attention to his mentor's demonstration. Suddenly, the rogues arrive into the camp. Stonewing and Strikepaw growl at their sudden intrusion. When the rogues request to join ShadowClan, Sleekpaw and Strikepaw are seen nodding in agreement. After Rowanstar denies their request to join, Needlepaw reignites the rebellion again. :She wants to start living the way according to herself and not listening to the rules of the Clans and of StarClan. Strikepaw agrees by saying he wants to choose his own path and not the path of others. He says that if Rowanstar agreed to take the rogues in, ShadowClan would've become very powerful. His littermates, Juniperpaw and Sleekpaw, join Needlepaw when she declares her intent to join the rogues. Even though Strikepaw was in favor of the rebellion, he decides to remain in ShadowClan with his mother and father. :At the next Gathering, Alderpaw can't find Needlepaw, so he supposes he could find Strikepaw and ask about how Violetkit's doing. Rowanstar announces his warrior name—Strikestone, along with Yarrowleaf. Alderpaw notes that only Strikestone was named, and wonders if his littermates failed their assessments. :When Violetpaw rejoins ShadowClan, she notes the majority of her Clanmates didn't trust her yet, but Strikestone and Yarrowleaf offered to share prey with her at the end of the day. When the sickness infects ShadowClan, Tawnypelt instructs that all healthy warriors will be sleeping the elders' den. Strikestone mutters they'll never get any sleep through Ratscar's loud snoring. A few days later, his father, Crowfrost, dies from the sickness. :Strikestone greets his mother with a purr as he mentions how he hopes Tigerheart, the new deputy, would organize more hunting patrols. He explains that Tigerheart's in Rowanstar's den dicussing something. He lifts his head when the two cats reappear. Tigerheart orders him on a hunting patrol with Dawnpelt, Violetpaw, and Tawnypelt. He is chosen to go to the Gathering when several of his Clanmates decide they're not coming; they want a strong leader instead of Rowanstar. The rogues arrive, declaring they'll lead ShadowClan. Strikestone is reuinited with Juniperclaw and Sleekwhisker. When Sleekwhisker asks their mother if she missed her and Juniperclaw, Dawnpelt replies she still has Strikestone. When asked if he would leave, Strikestone replies he has nowhere else to go. He remains in ShadowClan with the rest of his family. Shattered Sky :Strikestone is mentioned by Dawnpelt when she tells Violetpaw she's leaving. She tells her that she sent Juniperclaw and Strikestone ahead, so they can sneak away during the night without Darktail catching them. :Alderheart mentions Strikestone later, telling Mothwing that they arrived safely in ThunderClan, and how bad things got in the Kin. He also notes that he's afraid Darktail did something to Dawnpelt. :Rowanstar glances over at Strikestone and Juniperclaw after questioning where their loyalties lay, and he looks uncomfortable. Juniperclaw speaks for the two of them, admitting it was hard to say. :When Violetpaw goes to ThunderClan camp, she glimpses Strikestone and Juniperclaw and is relieved they made it safely. Darkest Night :At a Gathering, when Scorchfur points out that no cat had heard of SkyClan until ThunderClan told the other Clans, and that Firestar and Bramblestar had been keeping them a secret, Strikestone hisses that that is typical of ThunderClan. :Later, at another Gathering, when Rowanstar announces that he can no longer leader ShadowClan, Juniperclaw leans close to Strikestone and whispers in his ear. It is decided that ShadowClan will join SkyClan. :Soon after, when Violetshine becomes a warrior in the SkyClan camp, Strikestone is one of the ShadowClan cats who cheers her new name during the ceremony. :Strikestone is among the ShadowClan cats going to the Lake to see if Tree can truly bring back the dead, and witnesses the yellow tom bring back the cats Darktail had drowned, including his mother Dawnpelt. Juniperclaw asks the dead cats if Sleekwhisker, his and Strikestone's littermate, is among them. They explain that if they do not see the cats among them, then they are likely still alive. River of Fire :When Yarrowleaf and Sleekwhisker are escorted to the SkyClan camp, Violetshine sees Strikestone and Juniperclaw touch noses with Sleekwhisker, who she remembers to be their littermate. :Despite Leafstar ordering Sleekwhisker and Yarrowleaf out of SkyClan, it is revealed that they are being kept in secret in ShadowClan's old camp. When Leafstar questions who knew about it, Strikestone's brother Juniperclaw instantly confesses, and the tom is followed by Snowbird and Scorchfur, are are the parents of Yarrowleaf. Whorlpaw admits to it after them, and Strikestone reluctantly confesses that he knew about it as well. Leafstar is infuriated by their treachery, and asks how she can trust any of them. Juniperclaw, saying that will all due respect to Leafstar, she did not listen to any of the ShadowClan cats, Strikestone included, when they wanted Sleekwhisker and Yarrowleaf back in camp. Leafstar points out that Rowanclaw and Tawnypelt did not trust the two she-cats. :A storm brews and SkyClan is forced to take shelter during the storm. Violetshine begins heading for the warriors' den, but is stopped abruptly by Strikestone, who tells the black and white she-cat to wait. Violetshine turns her attention to the brown striped tabby, and sees him staring out across the camp in the direction of the lake. The tom announces he can smell smoke, and can see a red glow in the sky. Following his gaze, Violetshine sees what he is talking about; a fire has started in Riverclan territory Leafstar sees what Strikestone means as well, and orders SkyClan to retreat into their dens. :It is revealed that Sleekwhisker lied to both Juniperclaw and Strikestone about wanting to rejoin ShadowClan, and instead drugs Yarrowleaf with poppy seeds and kidnaps her kits, revealing her true loyalties lie elsewhere. After a battle with Nettle, Raven, Sleekwhisker, Jacques and Susan against Rowanclaw, Yarrowleaf, Tawnypelt, Macgyver and Violetshine, they are able to bring back Yarrowleaf's kits, but at the cost of Rowanclaw, Strikestone's grandfather. :After hers and Finpaw's warrior ceremony, the newly named Twigbranch hears Brightheart yowl Bramblestar's name, Twigbranch sees Grassheart and Strikestone dash into the camp. Brightheart pants that she tried to stop them. Bramblestar demands to know why they were in ThunderClan's camp, and Grassheart informs Bramblestar that they weren't here to fight, and tells him that the missing ShadowClan cats have returned, including Bramblestar's nephew, Tigerheart, and she tells the leader that they need Hawkwing. Ignoring the ThunderClan cats' confused questions, Strikestone interrupts them and pleads for Hawkwing to come with them, revealing that Tigerheart was dead. Violetshine then follows rushes out of the camp with Hawkwing, who is following Grassheart and Strikestone after Bramblestar gave them permission him permission to see if he could help. Hawkwing asks the two cats why they were heading towards WindClan territory, since the SkyClan camp is the other way. Grassheart informs the SkyClan deputy that Tigerheart is at the Moonpool, since the cats who had journeyed with Tigerheart had insisted on taking him there. Strikestone then adds that Frecklewish and Puddleshine were already with him. Strikestone and Grassheart lead the three cats to the Moonpool, and eventually witnesses his uncle, Tigerheart, get revived by StarClan. :Although unnamed, he appears with the other ShadowClan cats in chanting Tigerstar's new name, and follows the newly reformed ShadowClan back to their camp. Personality and traits Strikestone, compared to his littermates, is much more level headed and observant. He also values ShadowClan somewhat more then they do, as he stayed in ShadowClan with his kin rather then leaving with Juniperpaw, Sleekpaw, and Needlepaw, although he was in favor of the rebellion. Strikestone is also rather kind and compassionate, as when Tawnypelt was injured by Scorchfur, he noticed Snakepaw's fear for Tawnypelt and distracted her from it, acting as a replacement mentor of sorts, which Tigerheart noticed, and is thankful for. However, Strikestone's more observant nature causes him to not act on occasion, as is the case with Juniperclaw, who is nearly the exact opposite of his brother. However, it is interesting the note that the two brothers share a close bond, often sitting next to one another and sharing their thoughts. Trivia Interesting facts *Strikestone has ThunderClan blood through Tawnypelt, and SkyClan blood through his great-grandfather Tigerstar. *Kate has said that she likes Strikestone, and believes he would be a great mentor.Revealed on Kate's Blog Character pixels Kin Members '''Father:' :Crowfrost: Mother: :Dawnpelt: Sister: :Sleekwhisker: Brother: :Juniperclaw: Grandmother: :Tawnypelt: Uncles: :Flametail: :Tigerstar: Great uncle: :Bramblestar: Half-great uncles: :Hawkfrost: :Tadpole: :Swiftpaw: :Unnamed kit: Half-great aunt: :Mothwing: Great-grandfather: :Tigerstar: Great-grandmother: :Goldenflower: Great-great uncle: :Lionheart: Great-great aunts: :Nightkit: :Mistkit: Half-great-great uncle: :Snowkit: Half-great-great aunt: :Mistlekit: Great-great-grandmothers: :Leopardfoot: :Speckletail: Great-great-grandfathers: :Pinestar: Great-great-great uncles: :Patchpelt: :Redtail: Great-great-great aunts: :Spottedleaf: :Willowpelt: :One-eye: Half-great-great-great uncle: :Birchface: Half-great-great-great aunt: :Frecklewish: Great-great-great-grandmothers: :Swiftbreeze: :Sweetbriar: :Harepounce: Great-great-great-grandfathers: :Adderfang: :Oakstar: :Stagleap:Revealed on Vicky's facebook page Great-great-great-great-aunt: :Fallowsong: Cousins: :Sandstorm: :Darkstripe: :Sootfur: :Rainwhisker: :Sorreltail: :Longtail: :Graystripe: :Squirrelflight: :Leafpool: :Molepaw: :Cinderheart: :Honeyfern: :Poppyfrost: :Stormfur: :Feathertail: :Briarlight: :Blossomfall: :Bumblestripe: :Lionblaze: :Jayfeather: :Hollyleaf: :Molewhisker: :Cherryfall: :Fernsong: :Hollytuft: :Sorrelstripe: :Alderheart: :Sparkpelt: :Dandelionkit: :Juniperkit: :Runningwind: :Mousefur: :Goosefeather: :Moonflower: :Bluestar: :Snowfur: :Mistystar: :Mosskit: :Stonefur: :Whitestorm: :Reedwhisker: :Perchkit: :Pikepaw: :Primrosepaw: :Heronwing: :Rabbitleap: :Poppydawn: :Rosetail: :Sweetpaw: :Thistleclaw: :Lightkit: :Pouncekit: :Shadowkit: Distant ancestors: :Cloudstar: :Gorseclaw: :Birdflight: :Spottedpelt: |''See More''}} Tree Quotes References and citations de:Schlagsteinfr:Strikepawfi:Strikepawru:Драчунpl:Biegnący Kamień Category:ShadowClan cats Category:Minor characters Category:Warriors Category:Males Category:Thunder and Shadow characters Category:Rogues Category:Shattered Sky characters Category:Darktail's cats Category:Clanless cats Category:Tigerheart's Shadow characters Category:Darkest Night characters Category:SkyClan cats Category:River of Fire characters